Contest Tie
by mayblossomx
Summary: Drew and May are on a journey together, across a new region called 'Contesta' with only Pokemon Contests. There are many new Pokemon, and new challenges along the way, this one is a very promising fic [DrewxMay].


Ok, finally, I finished my Contestshipping fanfic! Well, not really, I only got Prologue done. But there will be more. I've decided to also rate each episode themselves, but that first one is for the whole story, just so that you can pick and choose if you're not a Contestshipper. Anyway, yes, I said episodes, not chapters. That's mostly due to the fact this story was originally a manga I'm currently writing. Now, in the manga, I started off with Fallarbor's famous Contestship quote and then added some stuff. Now, on to Contest Tie! That's its stupid American name; its real name is "It Started with a Rose! Journey Through Contesta!"

(This story starts at the end of the Wardy Grand Festival where May and Drew are fighting over something. Wardy is another made up region besides Contesta I made up. Like any new region, there will be new Pokemon - ones I made up! Hehe, have fun! And I'll explain where some new ones came from. Currently, Drew has captured a Flareitten – explained later in story, and May has an Icechik – ice type blue penguin baby. I'll explain things in the story as I go.)

**Episode 0 – Prologue  
_Rated G_**

She stepped back and took a good look at him. Both of their faces were red at the news that had been shared. It was a fight, like any other the two shared, except this time, he slipped a bit of information out under the pressure the brunet put him through. All this time she had not known of these feelings he had to himself, never to share with her, thinking he was out of his league, and out of time. She stood there in the back room of the Wardy Contest Cup Hall, eyeing her greatest rival. She never thought more of him. She never thought he thought more of her. Now the curtain rises to reveal a secret.

"I do care about you, May," he said softly, trying to get the message across. It was time to let the Skitty out of the bag, and tell her exactly what was going on when she turned away. After all, if not now, there wouldn't be another chance.

"How long…?" she asked, but it couldn't be answered.

"Would coordinator number 36, May come to the stands for your final match?" the announcer asked over the loud speaker. May shot a glance at the voice box and then turned to look at Drew, whose eyes were pleading for her to leave so that he could look over his life and how big a hole it had been falling in ever since he met her. She left to face the challenger.

"Begin!" the announcer said when May got out onto the bright stage.

The boy standing across from her threw a pokeball in her direction.

"Let's go, Seaking!" he yelled.

A giant gold fish Pokemon squirmed on the floor, but managed to keep its balance. The boy, she could see, was a fisher of some kind. He wore a fishing vest over an orange t-shirt. Hooks and liners were hanging off the vest, obviously his best. He has brown hair that was sort of a mess hanging down in front of the left side of his face. His eyes were coal black, but filled with life and determination.

"Come on out, Bulbasaur!" May yelled.

She knew she had the perfect advantage, but that's all she remembered of the match. The trainer against her tried his Pokemon's normal attacks, trying to avoid dumb water moves, but with a few Vine Whips and Razor Leaves, Seaking was down for the count.

"And our winner is, May!" the announcer said happily.

May perked up to the announcement of her name and stood there confused. She won? She hadn't even been thinking about it.

May smiled at the crowd and waved to them, and thought, "They know more about the match than I do."

Something had been on her mind during the match. 'I do care about you…' How long could that have possibly been going on? She couldn't believe she had been so oblivious about it too. Now she fully understood his roses. He was as confused then as he still is now. Poor thing…

Drew's battle was up next. He just wanted to get it over with already. He was sick and tired of battling. He must have gone through four rounds in order to get to the semi finals. The coordinator across from him let out a Pokeball.

"Go, Teddiursa!" the girl said.

A cute, bear Pokemon came out of the red and white ball. The trainer looked like a preppy high school student still in her cheerleading outfit. The shirt was short and showed off her stomach and was white with green outlining. She had on a short skirt and long socks that reached above her knees. Her feet were tucked away nicely in brown shoes. Her hair was blonde and pulled back into two little balls on each side of her head, tied right with blue ribbons each.

"Let's go, Roselia!" Drew shouted.

A rose girl Pokemon came out of the ball. It had green thorns coming from its head. Drew knew this girl's strategy. She would always use Attract on the opponent and then pummel them with Double-Edge. Her luck of getting all male opponents had ended here. Not knowing of Roselia's gender, the girl started off with Attract. Roselia was unaffected. The girl was utterly shocked.

"Huh? Why isn't my attack working?" she asked in horror at her strategy's demise.

"Uh, Roselia's a girl" Drew informed her, and then gave his orders to the plant, "Roselia, Petal Dance and Stun Spore!"

Roselia did as it was asked, and shot out pink petals and an orange dust.

"Well, my adorable Teddiursa can do other stuff too!" the girl said defensivly, her face red with embarrassment, "Use a Double-Edge!"

Teddiursa went for the attack, but Roselia was too much for it. With a few good attacks and Roselia's dodging, Drew won that round with ease. The girl and her Teddiursa cried, which struck a cord inside Drew. A short clip of May crying from Slateport ran through his mind. The thing that hurt the most was the fact that he had been responsible for that.

"Congratulations…" he heard the announcer's voice say, but he didn't listen, nor did he acknowledge the crowd.  
…

"Now it's time to select the partners for the final round!" the announcer said over the loudspeaker later on.

The judges handed her an envelope with their decisions and she read them aloud, "Our teams for the next round are May and Drew on the red side and Higimarshi and Scott for the blue side!"  
…

That evening, Drew sat outside on the hill behind the Pokemon Center facing the small lake. The sky looked like it was falling from all the shooting stars.

He mumbled to himself "Looks about time," to the sky.

He turned around and saw that May was watching him.

"And how long have you been there?" he asked.

She didn't know how to begin so she just answered, "Not long."

"So…" he trailed. He knew there was something on her mind, something she needed to say.

"I…didn't know that about you," May said putting her hand behind her head and laughing nervously.

"Yeah…well," he tried to start.

He didn't really want to explain it, he didn't even understand it fully.

"But, what about that stuff you said?" May said pretending to get mad.

He was glad she was doing most of the talking and questioning. At least then he wouldn't have to talk to much about it himself.

"I didn't mean any of that stuff I said. I just said it so that you wouldn't catch on. Anyway, you get so cute when you're mad," Drew said to her with his usual grin.

May flashed red at his last statement and ended the conversation with a "he-he."  
"Well, if we're going to be partners tomorrow, don't you think we should practice?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah," he said, relieved, "What Pokemon were you planning on using?"  
She smiled a cute smile and said, "How about Beautifly and Masquerain? They seem to like each other." She said pointing up to the two bug Pokemon who were flying circles around each other.

"I think we'll be up against the coordinator with a Natu and the guy with the Growlithe," Drew said as Masquerain landed in his arms.

May looked up at him worried, "Then we have a disadvantage if we use Beautifly and Masquerain."

"Not necessarily," he said with a smirk, "Natu is not only a Flying type, but a Psychic type as well, being weak to Beautifly's Bug type. There's also Growlithe whose Fire is weak to Masquerain's Water. We'll be fine." May seemed relieved.

"Then we'll work on defense techniques," she said putting out her arm so that Beautifly could land.

They spent a lot of time that night practicing using Flareitten (Fire type, an orange cat that stands on two legs, has wide yellow eyes, and fly like wings. Evolves from Scorchkit) as a substitute Growlithe. They decided that they would work on getting Natu out first, to corner Growlithe. The plan was set and they were ready for tomorrow.  
…

"Will our finalists please make their way to the stage?" the announcer asked.

In the back room, May and Drew were getting ready with their two Pokemon. They heard the signal to come to the stage. It was finally time to show the Wardy region what they were made of. As they walked down the long corridor to the stage, Drew noticed May's hands were shaking.

"Are you always nervous before a contest match?" he asked, an old taunting tone in his voice that May couldn't miss.

"Yeah. I know that losing isn't the worst thing, but I still get nervous. I guess I'm just afraid that…" she stopped when Drew held her hand in his.

"We'll win, don't worry about it," he said and let go. She didn't shake anymore.

When they got to the stage, two coordinators were already there. There was a man with short, purple hair. He must've been a coordinator for a while, his hair was turning gray. His eyes were filled with experience; light brown and droopy. He wore a long sweater that was buttoned up, covering a striped shirt underneath. His pants were brown and sagging. The other kid standing next to him had wide hazel eyes. He was short and skinny and had brown hair that was combed to the front of his face. He wore a white shirt covered by a blue vest and wore shorts with big pockets. He looked more like a trainer than a coordinator.

"Let the battle begin with five minutes on the clock!" the announcer said and the coordinators presented their Pokemon.

"Come out, Natu," the old man said and weakly through his Pokeball to the center.

A tiny, green bird popped out.

"Kick some butt, Growlithe!" the spunky kid next to him called.

He through his Pokeball forcefully and it spitted out an orange, black striped dog Pokemon who looked as spunky as its trainer.

"Come on out, Masquerain!" Drew threw his Pokeball to the center.

The ball let out a bright blue bug to the stage. It had small, beady eyes, but what attracted attention to it were the 'fake' eyes that stuck sideways from its head. It's tiny wings keeping it afloat in midair.

"Let's go, Beautifly!" May called and let out a beautiful butterfly Pokemon.

It had a small body and big, blue eyes. It twirled in the air playfully, drizzling sparkles to the ground.

"Alright, a piece of cake! Growlithe, use Ember on that Beautifly!" the kid said as soon as the clock started down.

His dog Pokemon sprung to action by letting out hot embers from its mouth in the direction of Beautifly.

May gasped at Beautifly's unfortunate position, but Drew stepped in and called out, "Masquerain, protect by using Bubble!" Masquerain jumped in the way of the Ember attack and shot out big bubbles, deflecting every last ember.

"Natu, use your Psychic attack," the old man said softly and Natu prepared to strike Masquerain.

"Quickly, Beautifly, use Silver Wind!" May called.

Beautifly positioned itself high up into the air and flapped its wings very hard. Silver slashes began pouring down on Natu. It was thrown back. Masquerain continued to tangle with Growlithe, not allowing it to reach Beautifly.

"Natu, help Growlithe out with your Psychic," the old man said and Natu obeyed.

Natu jumped on Growlithe's head. Growlithe stopped its attack of Ember, confused about Natu's actions. Masquerain's Bubble got closer and Natu spread its short wings and was outlined with a blue aura. The bubbles stopped in midair and began to climb up to hit Masquerain. They hit their target, but May was quick with a counter.

"Beautifly! Use Whirlwind to send them back!" May shouted to her Pokemon.

Beautifly flapped its wings forcefully and stopped the Psychic, sending the Bubble right where it was intended to go. Growlithe and Natu were hit with the two attacks, both losing a lot of points.

Without giving them a chance, Drew and May shouted at the same time, "Silver Wind!" Masquerain and Beautifly moved in perfect sequence and delivered a double Silver Wind attack. Natu and Growlithe were beat up further. Because of its weakness to Bug type, Natu fainted, leaving Growlithe alone to deal with the powerful bugs.

"Thanks, Gramps, you were a big help!" the kid said sarcastically, "Alright, Growlithe, give 'em a Flamethrower!"

Growlithe shot out a long flame, but the bugs had something else on their minds.

"Use Gust!" May shouted.

"Use Bubble!" Drew called.

The bugs did as they were told. Masquerain let out its Bubble and Beautifly's Gust pushed them faster to make a hard hit, not to mention a super effective one. Growlithe lost a lot of points. The buzzer rang and time was up.

"Looking at the scores, it seems that Drew and May are our Wardy Double Champions! Congratulations!" the announcer said. May's friends – Ash, Misty and Brock – and her brother, Max, cheered her on from the stands. The judges congratulated them and they received the Wardy Split Ribbon. Everything from there is a white blur…  
…

"We're really proud of you, May. Great job!" Max said to her as she admired her half of the ribbon.

"Yep, now it's on to a new region!" Ash said gleefully.

"Yeah, I sure hope there are contests there so I can kick some _new_ butt!" May said.

Everyone laughed and she joined in.

"What exactly is the new region we're going to, Ash?" Misty asked.

"Uhhhhh," he dragged and turned to look at Brock.

Brock sighed and said, "I think the best place to go is the Orre region. They've got a cool Mt. Battle challenge of one hundred trainers I think you'd be interested in, Ash."

"So that's where we're going. Off to Orre!" Ash said excitedly.

"Wait, what about contests. Are there any there, Brock?" May asked a little disappointed.

"Uh, no I don't think so May. I guess you'll just have to retire for a little while. Don't worry, Orre only has a Pre Gym and the Mt Battle challenge, so we'll only be there for a little while," Brock answered in a sorry tone.

May was upset, but she new better not to argue with Ash. She knew she'd just lose.  
…

May hung around in the Pokemon Center lobby, looking out the dark window depressed. She was really ready to go for more contest challenges. She saw Drew outside sitting on a rock near the lake's edge. She had a sudden urge to talk to him. There was nothing else better to do anyway, she used as an excuse for herself. She walked out through the glass doors to the outside. It was cool and damp, mostly because of the nearby lake.

"Hey," May started.

Drew turned his head to look at her. A small breeze passed by, rusting his green hair.

"What's up?" he began.

He looked away from her and out at the lake. The stars sparkled in it as if it were a second sky. May sat close to him and looked in the same direction.

"Nothing really. My group and I will be leaving again tomorrow. We never stay in a spot for too long," she said with a short smile.

"Really? Where are you heading?" Drew asked turning to her again.

"We're going to the Orre region. Brock said there was a good battle challenge up there and great cities," May said unenthusiastically.

Drew raised an eyebrow, "You don't seem so excited about it."

"There aren't any contests there. Just plain old battling, barely even that," she said looking down at the rock in front of her foot. She kicked it and it fell into the water with a dull splash. "Where are you going?"

"I was deciding on going to Contesta," he said, "It's the place all coordinators go at least once. They say you have to be really great in order to just get past the first couple of contests, but I think I can manage."

"Wow, what's it like there?" May asked anxiously.

"Well, I've never actually been there, but I know one thing. It's a region that has only contests. No badges, no league."

"Wow, sounds like a dream. Unfortunately, Mom and Dad just called. They said they'd like to have Max home before he starts off on his Pokemon journey. I should go with him. Besides, if I go to Contesta, everyone will be in Orre. They've already decided," May said sadly.

Then an idea struck Drew, "Why don't you come to Contesta with me?"

May's face turned red and she turned away, "...That's actually a good idea. I'll call my parents tomorrow; I hope they'll allow it. Max can handle himself, he has his Quadrapay with him." (Quadrapay is a fighting type Pokemon with a round head, a large foot and a slinky like body. Max got it during the Wardy region.)  
…

The next day, May called her parents in Petalburg City. Her mother answered the phone. The woman had a pretty face with light brown hair that zigzagged behind her head. She was wearing a pink shirt and her hands were fastened together in her lap when she answered.

"Oh, hello May! Where are you calling from sweetie?" her mother asked with a warm smile.

"Caroline, who is it?" asked May's father Norman, gym leader of Petalburg from far away in the house.

"It's May, dear," she answered.

"I'm calling from the Seaport of the World in Wardy, mom," May said.

"Oh, how wonderful!"

"Yeah, I was calling to ask you something," May said, dropping off in suspense.

"Oh, what is it, honey?"

"I wanted to go to Contesta, but the boat leaves today, so I won't be able to go home with Max," May said, pleading.

In her mind, she could hear her mother saying no, and it's better if she catch the next one, crushing all of her hopes.

Instead, though, she said with a warm smile, "Of course, dear, you can go. Max told us he has a Pokemon and I'm sure that your friends won't have a problem dropping him off if they want to."

"Oh, thanks, mom! You're the best!" May said happily hugging the phone screen.

She then let go to see her mother.

"No problem, dear. Now you win every ribbon!" Caroline said and then looked down at her watch, "Oh, sorry honey, I have to run. Talk to you when you get to Contesta. Goodbye." May jumped off the seat and ran outside to meet Drew.

"She said I could go! She said I could go!" she said giving him a big hug.

He was startled by this, but enjoying it all the same. May let go, realizing what she was doing. "Hehe," she laughed shakily with red spread across her face.  
"Oh, no trouble at all," Drew said with a grin.

"I have to go tell my friends," May said and dashed into the Pokemon Center to meet them.

She saw them huddled together.

"Hi, May! You ready?" Ash asked her pulling on a glove.

She smiled and said, "Sorry, guys, but I won't be joining you. I'm going to Contesta instead."

"What? But, May! You were gonna come home with me!" Max whined, "Besides, mom doesn't even know about it."

"That's where you're wrong. I called mom just a little while ago and she said it was ok," May told them.

"Well, if May's going to Contesta and Max is going to stay in Hoenn, then it'll just be the three of us again, won't it?" Misty said, looking towards Ash and Brock.

"Yep. We know you'll do great there, May," Brock said looking up to her from the bench.

"Thanks, good luck with Mt. Battle, Ash," May said and scooted out of the center.

"Hey, Max, if you want, we'll come with you to Petalburg," Misty said trying to comfort the child.

"Yeah, we could kill some time. I'm sure May's journeys through Contesta will take longer than ours in Orre," Brock told them.

"Alright, then it's off the Petalburg for us," Ash said and they walked out of the Pokemon Center.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Well, that's it for the Prologue! Unfortunately, I only wish that the manga version would go as fast.

**Coming in Episode 1** - The SS Grace is starting to turn out to be a lot fun on its way to Contesta. The salty smell of the ocean and wonderful deck and dining rooms - it's quite the cruise! But when an uncontrolled party breaks out, the tides turn and our two lovers will have to high tail 'til morning or suffer the dire consequences! See you then!


End file.
